Stepping Out
by Puffie
Summary: Natalia had to make some adjustments in a new chapter of her life. Written for MGL New Year celebration.


**Stepping Out**

MGL Puffie

* * *

Her eyes opened quickly, in tandem with her body tensed. A slight movement from the window sill caught Natalia's attention. The woman's first instinct was to glance at the king sleeping beside her and make sure he was safe. After a second or two, return her focus towards the entry point of the bedroom.

Natalia's hand was halfway to the dresser - ready to reach for her claws - when she finally gazed upon a culprit: a bird perching on the branches close to the window glass. The sky outside was devoid of sunlight. After a sigh, she relaxed her shoulders and the feeling of drowsiness returned.

The bed shifted as Tigreal stirred under the blanket. "Hmm, Nat? What is it?" He asked, reaching out to her hand. His fingers were large and callous, but so gentle as he clasped hers and traced the outline of her wedding ring.

"Remember what I said about my habits?"

"What about them?"

"I did it again." Natalia sighed and lay on her back. "New year, new beginning - sleep like a normal person." She groaned. "Didn't happen. I hear something and I think there could be an assassin nearby."

Tigreal listened to her with a neutral expression. It's not like they didn't discuss such things before. It's not like she never got up in the middle of the night from any faint noises. They were adults who knew what a relationship needed, especially if it involved marriage. "If there is a threat, I'd know too. We're safe."

The woman let out a slight laughter, the frustration may be evident. "I know, I know. It's just that it's been my habit…" She rolled and gazed on Tigreal's eyes. "I just… well, sorry for waking you up."

Tigreal just smiled and shook his head. "I like waking up with you every morning. Why should you be sorry for that?" His large hand reached out and brushed some of the hair covering Natalia's face.

"Better if we wake up the right hours."

"Well, more time together then?" Tigreal hovered above her face with a teasing smile. He used his entire arm to embrace his wife.

Natalia curled against her husband's body. She loved the way he kissed her shoulder and neck, his stubble tickling her bare skin, lips warm and gentle.

These were familiar but still new. They have only been married and sharing a bed for the past days, and they intend to keep it that way for many years to come. It was new to be physically intimate with someone who loved her. It was a new experience to be actually living with someone because you wanted to, not because you needed to.

As they stood to prepare some morning refreshments, Natalia looked at one painting close to the bookshelf; she had knives stashed behind it. The floor tile close to the balcony? There were some antidotes there in case of poisoning. Tigreal could get any servant at the ring of the bell, but instead picked up some leftover wine from last night - as his lips touched the wine glass, Natalia's heart elevated faster. There wasn't poison right?

It's a new life, a new year, a new morning for Natalia but she will always be an assassin.

"I know about the hidden weapons Nat." Tigreal remarked as he walked to the balcony. The sun was almost up.

Natalis bit her lip. "I didn't intend to keep it from you, it's just that-" The woman cut his words. It's not that she didn't trust Tigreal, it's just that she had been taught to keep secrets for the sake of protection others. "It's protection for the both of us."

"Right," the husband remarked heavily as he washed his face on the sink.

"Still, I'm sorry. Assassin habits die hard." Natalia replied softly.

"Hey," Tigreal gazed at her lovingly. He walked and took Natalia's waist and pressed her body against his. Slowly he invited her to sway in a silent waltz. "Nat, I love you for who you are."

"And I love you too," she had to tell him.

"Yes I know, we are who we are. Just because we're married it doesn't mean we're going to change." He continued swaying and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"I want to change." Natalia whispered as Tigreal leaned and pressed his brow against hers. She closed her eyes and relished the moment. "I want to be a better woman for you." A lover, a wife, a partner - not a living weapon. She was blessed with a new life to spend this man, she couldn't afford to slide back to the shadows. Just one, or a few disappointing moments of old habits mean less.

"Same," Tigreal said. "We'll work on that together. It takes time."

"And we'd spend our lives together," Natalia smiled and kissed her beloved.


End file.
